


Vulnerable

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Transitioning is hard, and so are periods. It's convenient to have a caring boyfriend, such as Hoshi Ryouma.(trans Ouma)





	Vulnerable

Pads. Chocolate. Painkillers. What else?

Hoshi paused. He had to make sure he had everything he needed before he got back. After some deliberation, he decided to get a few bags of candy and a huge bottle of water on his way to the checkout. You can never be too safe, and he'd rather not have to go out once again.

He smirked as he set the items down on the counter. He was aware that they practically screamed 'period,' but he sincerely hoped the cashier wouldn't bring it up. He wasn't in the mood to explain that on top of everything else, or even think about it too much.

Luckily for him, the bored-looking cashier seemed to pay no attention to what he was buying, instead sighing deeply before giving him the total. He felt a brief twinge of sympathy for them and their boredom, but he didn't dwell on it, taking the change and clumsily stuffing everything into his worn backpack, leaving the store hastily. He checked twice to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, sighed with relief and headed home.

He wasn't used to having to buy period essentials, never having dealt with it himelf, but he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He just hoped that next month there wouldn't be an emergency situation sending him to the store fist thing in the morning.

Eventually, deep in thought, he reached the door of his apartment. He knew there was no way that anyone would open it for him, so he took the key out with a sigh. As soon as he opened the door, a relieved cry rang out from the other side of the apartment.

'Hoshi-chaaaaaaan!'

Hoshi rolled his eyes with a smile, closing the door and setting the backpack on the floor to take off his shoes without falling over. He then headed towards the bedroom, opening the backpack on the way.

The door to the bedroom was open for convenience, in case of any incidents. Ouma was curled up on it in something resembling a fetal position, but infinitely more filled with suffering. His thin arms were crossed over his stomach. His face, normally quite pale to begin with, was paper white with beads of sweat forming on his forehead, causing his long bangs to stick to his skin. His face was twisted with pain, but he tried to smile when Hoshi walked in.

'Y-you're saving my l-life...' he stuttered out before Hoshi shushed him, taking the painkillers out of the backpack.

'Stop talking. Open your mouth,' he ordered, holding the pill up to Ouma's face. 'Can you try to sit up?' he then asked, grabbing the bottle of water. The other man groaned, shifting his position as much as he could. 'That'll do,' Hoshi decided, handing him the bottle carefully, 'just don't spill it, okay?'

Ouma finished and handed him the now half-empty bottle without a word. Hoshi set it down on the nightstand and looked at him curiously. He leaned over and stroked his arm gently. 'Hang in there, it should start working soon,' he promised. 'I got you something, but I'm pretty sure if you see it you'll end up hurting yourself.'

'It can't hurt more than it does now,' Ouma grumbled, turning over onto his back. 'I think my body haaaaaaaaates me.'

Hoshi sat down on the edge of the bed, absentmindedly massaging Ouma's stomach. 'It really got you good, huh?' he remarked. 'I don't think I've ever seen you so...deflated. Let me know if I should stop, by the way.'

'No, this helps,' Ouma murmured. 'It hasn't been this bad for aaaaaages.'

'I guess it's a side-effect of the hormones?' Hoshi said as he continued warming up Ouma's stomach.

'Mhmmmm...' a soft groan, a slight shift of leg position. 'Apparently it might be irregular before it goes away entirely. Lame,' he concluded with a pout.

'At least one day you won't have to deal with it, right?' Hoshi asked cautiously. He felt Ouma's muscles relaxing under his hand.

'Yeeeeeaaaaaah,' Ouma confirmed, smiling softly. 'Next month, maybe, if all goes well.'

'I'd appreciate that,' Hoshi remarked, to which Ouma pouted.

'Hey, I'm the one who's in pain, y'know?' he protested.

'I know. I want that pain to be over for you, dummy,' Hoshi explained, rolling his eyes. 'Is that just me, or are you feeling better already?'

Ouma stayed silent for a while, judging the state of his lower body. At last, he grinned. 'Yeah! Does that mean I get the surprise now?'

'You remembered, huh,' Hoshi muttered, reaching into the backpack. 'I guess I can't even be surprised. Here you go,' he added, throwing the candy bags onto the bed.

'Oooooooooooh!' Ouma grabbed onto them happily. 'Thank you Hoshi-chan! I really needed this!'

'Yeah, whatever, don't mention it,' Hoshi muttered, fiddling with his hat, pulling it over his eyes.

Ouma looked at him with a gentle smile that he couldn't see, since he was looking away. The pale boy usually reserved those soft glances for moments when Hoshi couldn't see his face, even though they had been together for a while now. They both were always too embarrassed about having emotions to be comfortable openly expressing them. Ouma's smile dropped, replaced with a determined expression.

'Hoshi-chan?'

'Hmmm?' their eyes finally met again.

'Come over here,' Ouma demanded, patting the bed. Hoshi raised his eyebrows and slowly walked towards the bed. As soon as he sat down, the other man's arms grabbed him, laying him down on his side gently so that their bodies were close. Ouma rested his head against Hoshi's shoulder, breathing rhythmically. Hoshi began stroking his hair with his hand, a soft smile forming on his face.

'You're so much more affectionate when you're in pain, huh? I'll need to remember that,' Hoshi remarked flatly.

'Shut uuuuuup,' Ouma muttered into his shoulder.

'You realise there's nothing wrong with that, right?'

'I don't care,' Ouma retorted with a pout, 'I feel...weak. And I hate it.'

'I mean, you are in excruciating pain. That's hardly empowering,' Hoshi pointed out, attempting to open one of the candy bags with one hand. 'Just hang in there. It's not like I'd make fun of you. We can both be vulnerable around each other, you know? That's kind of the point.'

'Maybe for you. I'm neeeeeeeever vulnerable,' Ouma insisted, clinging onto Hoshi's torso.

'Whatever you say,' Hoshi said dejectedly, attempting a sad parody of a shrug, rendered impossible by Ouma's head pressing against one of his shoulders. 'You're cute when you're cranky, too.'

'I thought you weren't going to make fun of me,' Ouma complained with an accusatory whine.

'I'm not. Ouma, you do realise me finding you cute is a normal thing?'

'Mmmm, whatever,' Ouma muttered, closing his eyes. 'Hoshi-chan, are you comfortable?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Because I'm about to pass out.'

Hoshi imagined his arm falling asleep under slumbering Ouma in a matter of about 20 minutes. He braced himself for it. 'Yeah, I'll be fine,' he assured.

'Good. Thank you for being my heating pad,' Ouma whispered, almost inaudible. 'I love you, Hoshi-chan,' he added, so quietly one could assume he didn't want to be heard at all.

Hoshi smiled, kissing the top of his head, the thick, stif hair tickling his cheeks. 'I love you too, Ouma. Sleep well. You need it.'

He closed his eyes as well, ready to guard the small body curled up against his.


End file.
